Frost Bite
by Cyberina
Summary: Jack Frost. An unknown hero, responsible for calling winter, a budding Guardian, but most of all, a lonely young lad. He has always been ignored, he feels lonely and rejected, not believed in... But will his Fate change when he meets a young lass, drowning in an agony, so close to his? What is it about her that is so familiar, yet so distant? JackxOC. Please R and R!
1. I Am Unknown

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**So this is my first story for Rise Of The Guardians…**

**Actually, I watched the movie just half an hour ago and OMIGOSH, Jack Frost is simply adorable! Love at first sight! I really want to know how DreamWorks animate such cute characters..**

**This is at the beginning of the movie, when no one could see Jack. :( :( …**

**Which reminds me:**

**I don't own anything besides my toothbrush, computer and a few other things. But this movie certainly belongs to DreamWorks. Yeah, so no need of rubbing that in.**

**Sorry it was so long, on with the story!**

…

_Jack's POV:_

"Gah! Why can't anyone see me?!"

I cried out in utter exasperation, throwing my arms up in the air. Being unknown in such a vast world sucks. You can't, means just can't join in the fun! Sometimes I wonder if I know I am surely real. People can be so inconsiderate, only the children are the ones, who truly believe. But they too, are so caught up with the other imaginary creatures, who are actually real, that it is me who is always neglected, I was never believed in….

Look at Bunnymund, North, Sandy, Toothiana… they are all thought to be real. Because they did something for the children, each in their own way.

What is it that I contribute to this world? Just mere cold and unhappiness. Why did the Man in The Moon choose me out of seven billion people in the world?! I am not suitable for a Guardian! It is seriously driving me crazy!

I just walked around the town I was in, right in the middle of the road. The cars passed clean through me, emitting cold blue wisps of burning Frost. I lifted my cold gaze to see a mother scolding her child to stay off the slippery street. I suddenly wished I had a mother to tell me that. My freezing cerulean eyes began to fill up with warm tears, a peculiar and unfamiliar sensation, but I blinked hard, shaking myself out of my thoughts.

I was tired of trying to get myself noticed by letting the cars whiz through me and people walk into me, it was apparently not working. I instead quietly trudged over the frozen slush to the side of the street, as I stood under a street light the light shining down onto me like a light curtain, the winter wind blowing my icy locks out of my chilly eyes. The moon shined down reassuringly upon me, peeking shyly out of the clouds, illuminating my alabaster complexion. It had a soothing effect, but I was too heartbroken to notice it. I ignored the soft light, instead grabbing my trusty, old stick. I looked back up at the shy where the tiny stars were beginning to show themselves.

I sighed in defeat, before I used my beloved staff to spring to the frigid rooftops, as I scaled the heights and scampered away into the night, travelling with the wind and snow to find some alone place where I could think clearly. I ended up at a place with a brick wall for a dead-end, and it had some green moss growing in one corner. That actually surprised me, a plant so fragile growing in the middle of bitter winter. It little, delicate leaves were swaying gently. I sent down a snowflake to sit near the plant, it still stood errect despite the cold at its roots. I sat on of the many rooftops anyway,amusedly thinking things through.

Guess I will always be an unknown…

_Meanwhile, in a secluded alley (Normal POV) :_

A girl lay quietly on the floor, which was her makeshift bed, as she tried to block out the noise of her step parents arguing. She burrowed into her blanket, and keeping a perfectly still, emotionless expression, she began sobbing under her breath, the sounds low enough for only her to hear. She closed her icy eyes tightly, wondering why was she so ignored and disregarded. Soon tears began rolling down and she choked on her sobs.

You must be wondering about the reason of her breakdown. You see, this girl's life was not ordinary. Getting adopted at the age of ten, and living with her cruel step parents for nearly five years had begun taking its toll on her. This young girl had to live in a tiny rundown apartment in an abandoned lane, a place where living beings rarely visited. These were certainly the hardest fifteen years she could ever experience in any birth she would ever take.

Her family ran on an incredibly low wage. The poor young woman was given only the grimy leftovers from every meal her parents feasted on. She had grown thin and lean, but yet determined in a way. She remembered her happy years at the orphanage, it was quite a decent one, with all facilities and supportive people. That lasted only for a few months, until the young childless couple took her away.

She was quite happy at first, at obtaining a new family, but when the untrustworthy beings revealed to her their true colors, she was more than just heartbroken. She had tried to run away many a times, but their scrawny dog always began barking its head off. Her 'parents' had bothered enough to enroll her in a government school, so she could get educated free of cost. But she thought they did it to keep her away from them for at least half the day.

But her luck ran out there as well. She became a bully target, specially because she would keep quiet and not tell her 'parents' because she knew they would not do anything about it. This morning, she came home with a sprained wrist and a purple-blue bruise on the side of her face. She tried to mask her pain by drawing up the hood of her grey hoodie, and pulling the sleeve down more, so her mangled wrist and injured cheek was not visible, but still the lady, who called herself a mother found out she was hurt at dinner when she was not able to pick up her kept wincing, and gave up in the end and said she was not hungry. Her mom obviously did not buy the excuse.

Then she told her 'father' about it, who began screaming that they should have never adopted her. She had gotten a long lecture , and now her parents were arguing upon what to do with her. At school as well, she was ridiculed and all the students preferred staying away from her. The bullies only ever approached her when they wanted to vent out their anger about something on her. That is why she always locked herself in the janitor's closet every recess, so that nobody would find her, because nobody wanted her. She was a no one, an unknown...

She suddenly heard the pattering of feet on the stairs, coming to her room. She untangled herself from the awkward cocoon she had made. She sat upright, waiting for Pain and Suffering to find her. The door suddenly swished open, the handle hitting the wall with a loud bang. She lay on the floor wordlessly, not making any eye contact.

"Adelaide."

The voice came out, venomous, unforgiving, as her mother came near her bed, the floor, so Adelaide was far below her reach. She abruptly bent down, and grabbed a fistful of the shivering girl's hair, and said:

"One more step out of place, one slip up, and _we will_ make sure it does not happen again."

With that, she turned around and walked out of the door, leaving the soft, hazy candlelight burning in Adelaide's room. Her face distorted in grief, as the emotions she was holding in flowed out of her like a long river.

She sat there crying for a while, before sniffing, and wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. Then she peeked out of her door to see if anyone was spying on her, before she ran back on light feet, ran to the back of her room, where there was a small window, which looked like a square had been removed from a centuries old wall, without panes, no curtains, nothing. But that also allowed the wind's free entrance and exit. Her room was always cool and serene.

The girl whose name was Adelaide looked out of the gaping hole in the wall, feeling the wintry breeze whip at her face in almost a caring way. Her blonde locks moved away, revealing her lightly freckled cheeks, stained with tear tracks. She opened her icy blue eyes, feeling her worries float away with the wind. The starlight reflected off her pale skin, making it glitter like tiny crystals. She parted her thin lips in a strangled gasp, as she just decided to find the happiness, than mourn over sadness. She liked how the winter weather helped in calming her nerves. Her room was not too high above the ground, low enough for her to jump out. She looked back once more, before flinging her legs out of the window, and lithely jumping down, landing in a crouch on all fours. She got up, dusting her hands of the muddy snow. She winced a little as she mistakenly juggled her sprained wrist.

Then she turned around, and without a moment's thought, bounded away into the night her worn out sneakers crunching on the ice like unsynchronized music. The Frost hit her in the face hard as she ran, hightailing away from the hellhole she had jumped out of. Suddenly the tears sprang to her eyes again, as she began sobbing pathetically while on her way to a place where she went when she wanted to be alone. She entered a passage, beautifully bathed in Moonlight.

She skidded to a sloppy halt in a small alleyway, which had a solid brick wall at the end of it. It was smooth and tall, so climbing up it was no option. Adelaide plopped down in a corner, her legs parted at her back, and her hands clenched in a fist in her lap, she looked down at the delicate clump of moss that had miraculously survived the winter. Seeing the snowflake near its roots, panic overwhelmed her, as she reached out a finger to quickly brush it away. That moss was important to her, it was her only companion in the dark, cold hoodie was not enough to protect her from the chilly air, so she just sat there, shivering and crying, while leaning over the little plant, so her tears rained down upon it in tiny droplets, as the knees of the jeans she was wearing began to soak in the cold melted water.

The girl was too busy venting everything out, there was a small puddle forming in front of her. Her loose blonde hair was flowing elegantly in the air, her cerulean eyes closed tight, obstructing her surrounding from view. Adelaide's lips were parted in pain, as she grasped her hands tight, until the marks of her nails wore off on her skin.

Meanwhile, a young lad, of about her age, was watching the broken girl, his Frosty stare trained on her, as he concentrated his own icy blues, observing the young lass. He did not understand why she was crying, but he had a strange nagging feeling that she was in a similar mental agony like him. She would not have come here, if she did not feel lonely, and friendless..

He used his staff to cast himself down to the ground, gently lowering his bare feet onto the icy ground, whose chill he was incapable of feeling. He saw her shake with sobs, and feeling pity, he squat down beside her. He was sure that like everyone else, this…human would not be able to feel him as well. He was all nonchalant as he said in a low voice, "If you are feeling alone, believe me, I know how empty that feeling is."

He suddenly went stiff, as he saw her shoulders stop shaking, her sobs were inaudible, only the sniffing could be heard, as though she had stopped weeping and had sensed something absurd.

**A/N: Did you like it?!**

**Please tell me in the form of a review!**


	2. Belief

**A/N: OMG! Special thanks to MmeMaladroit, Disuareenix and Cat Lunanoff for being the first reviewers to this story!**

**Hey! This chapter is dedicated to you! Have a cookie ! (::) (::) (::) Lemonade! \:/ \:/**

**And now for the reviews:**

**Cat Lunanoff: Thank you! Here's your update!**

**Disuareenix: Yeah! Your story was crazy good! Aw! Thank you!**

**MmeMaladroit: Omg! This was just a first try! Thank you!**

…**..**

_Previously:_

_He was all nonchalant as he said in a low voice, "If you are feeling alone, believe me, I know how empty that feeling is."_

_He suddenly went stiff, as he saw her shoulders stop shaking, her sobs were inaudible, only the sniffing could be heard, as though she had stopped weeping and had sensed something absurd._

…_***…_

She whipped around, full force, her eyes scanning the sparse area for any signs of life except herself. She looked all around, but every time ended up staring into oblivion. Her chilly eyes met every nook and cranny of her current dwelling, as ice met ice. Jack sighed heavily, knowing very well she is still disregarding his presence. He sighed and mumbled, "I wish you could hear me right now…" He let his sentence trail off into the chilly air, his enchanting gaze transfixed on the frozen stony ground. He had let go of all hope, all that was left was unfeeling cold…

"Who's there?" The young lady suddenly screamed out loud, her light, melodious voice bouncing off the rigid walls. She kept trying to see who was talking so breathily, but her attempts were unsuccessful. She straightened her back, which was strained from turning around so many times. She tucked away a stray strand of her silky tresses, as she looked down to the little snowflake she had ripped away from her plant. The patterns were so intricate, so detailed, but it was all melting away, into shapeless water. She gently prodded the plant with a whitish finger, talking to herself. "I am hearing things…" this was a habit she had developed as she grew accustomed to the loneliness. She would talk to inanimate objects, sometimes herself.

This event totally took the young Winter Spirit off guard. He was very sure that human beings, who knew how to have _real_ fun, would actually ever give him any importance. He remembered his time earlier, when the cars passed through him so openly, and_ yet_, no one saw that he so desperately wanted to be believed in. That mother with her child filled him with longing. Now there was this being, broken and refusing to reminisce on her painful past, who might actually _feel _him! She had tried to look for him. She had reacted to his voice, she felt his presence linger in the air, he was assuming. Suddenly the cold was all so comforting to Jack.

She had ceased crying now, she was simply sitting near her plant, admiring its nimble green petals. Adelaide had heard something, but to her, it sounded like the wind howling. But once it began to form words, she got scared and thought that the Gods were surely unleashing all their wrath on her. She tried to see if there was anyone but her, but her impatient vision was met by empty grey walls. So she quietly let go of reality, just thinking of the type of life she was longing for.

A life where she would be known, were people could see her, than walk away like there was nothing in the place she was standing. They always sidestepped when she was coming their way, she could guarantee that they would pass right through her if they did not avoid her. She had tried _everything_, but people just won't see her…an unknown.

Jack crouched beside the girl, who was deep lost in her thoughts. He swept his staff off the ground and used it to balance himself as he gently leaned forward, trying to view the girl's face, which was hidden by a thick curtain of white-blonde hair. He sighed, giving up, as he made himself comfortable on the ground as he waited for the girl to sweep her tresses of her face. He saw the little pool ahead of her, he reached out a finger, and froze the water.

At that move of his, the girls eyes snapped open at the sound of crackling and twinkling, as she saw her tears go frigid and solid, instead of the watery liquid which sat there a while ago. She gasped, before twisting herself around, and leaning against the wall, as her pale face whitened even more. Water cannot freeze so easily and abruptly.

The young immortal boy was taken aback at her reaction, as she pushed herself against the wall, fear crystal clear in her nearly transparent eyes. She cradled her wrangled hand in the pocket of her hoodie, as she tried to block out the sound of the wind. She pressed her cheek which was painted with the ugly bruise, against the wall, which numbed the pain. Jack moved slightly closer, grabbing the opportunity to see her face.

_Jack's POV:_

I can't believe it! She felt me! Finally!

Wow, she really cares for that scrawny plant, doesn't she. She moved my snow away from it, annoying. But still, she seems so sad, so broken. I wonder what she has gone through to try and curl up here in a such a secluded area. I wish she could see me so I could comfort her. I tried talking to her, but she just backed away as though cold wind hit her nose. Yeah, maybe it did.

Her hair is finally out of her face, I got a chance to look at her. Whoa.

I have to admit, she is pretty. Her eyes are so close to mine, so cold, but overflowing with emotions. She has a light complexion, and when the moon casted it's glow on her, her face just bloomed like a young flower. She has freckles, oh how cute. I wonder what her name is. I was desperate to make my presence known. I swung my staff to blow her blonde hair around her face. That completely spooked her out. I guess I should stop scaring her, but if she looks upon me as a ghost, then I cannot help it.

I think she is able to feel me, but I am not sure. Or maybe my hopes are all false. Maybe it is the wind howling in her ears. Why is she out here at the dead of night, she looks so haggard, so heartbroken. That is what I am feeling right now. What if she is in a situation like mine? She is so much like me. Gah, these questions are confusing. I have to find a way to talk to her.

She suddenly lifted a hand to wipe her eyes, but winced and shoved it back into her hoodie. She even dresses like me. Oh, wow, she has one crazy bruise on her face. I seriously wish I knew what happened with her. This is so irritating, when you are so close to a person, yet not able to tell them you are here. So I decided to continue talking.

_Normal POV:_

Jack sighed, as he began again, "I am sorry about whatever happened to you. I wish I knew…" The wind kept carrying his voice away. Jack wondered if she could feel him like before. He had been talking in just above a whisper, so now he tried to talk in his full and clear voice.

"I wish I knew what happened to you, I wish I knew your name, what you have gone through." He said no more quietly, but still gently whispering in quite a crisp tone in her ear. To Adelaide, it was the cold wind again, forming words and slowly sentences. Her cerulean eyes went wide as she realized she was able to understand the Wind.

She blinked in confusion. "Can I hear you? Can I really, actually hear you?" She asked in utter disbelief. All this time, she had been talking to inanimate creatures, but when they began replying back to her, it was an impossible miracle. Jack's breathing fastened, his heart beat quickened, as he began to hover in the air. "Yes!" He said most excitedly.

"You can hear me, I can understand you!" He said, rather happily. He circled her, as cold air encompassed the young lass. The strings of her clothing floated around, as Jack excitedly tried to touch her. But to his disappointment, she just shivered and burrowed into her jacket further. His hand had passed right through hers again.

He too pulled up the hood of his hoodie, and said, "See, I don't know if you could hear me clearly, but I… want to be friends." His voice was laced with the slightest ribbon of hesitation. The girl felt happiness dawn upon her for the first time in five years. Someone wanted to be friends, and was not repelled by her, someone saw potential in her, someone regarded her as a person…

Her lip twitched, as they pulled themselves up in a genuine smile.

"I-I want to be friends too!" She replied with equal mirth. Jack's voice was barely a whisper to her, even though he was speaking normally. The cold around her had abruptly intensified and she let out a chuckle, as she felt a stronger touch, stronger than just the wind, a feel on her cheek. It was cold, chilling, but still friendly and comforting in a way.

"So, you are the Wind?" She said, assuming a name. "I am Adelaide." She replied eagerly, awaiting her newly found friend's answer. She heard Wind snicker, a light feel of vibrations in the winter air, as Jack grinned at her innocence and replied, "No, I am not the wind, I am the Winter Spirit, my name is Jack Frost." He then fell into thinking, then added after a while, "Adelaide is a beautiful name." He saw Adelaide blush, as she smiled again. "So, you are a spirit? Why am I able to hear you, but not see you?" At this question, Jack's face fell, as he replied in a melancholy tone, "Maybe because you don't believe completely in me."

"Huh?" Adelaide was completely clueless. "What do you mean? I have to trust in you to see you?" She asked quietly. Jack nodded, but remembering she still cannot see him, he said "Yes, it means exactly that." Now it was Adelaide's turn to sigh halfheartedly. Jack noticed this, and out of growing curiosity, asked her, "When did you hear about me?"

"Well, it's a long story." She said, clearly trying to avoid the topic. "Tell me. I am used to long stories." He said, with persistence ringing in his currently breezy voice. "I heard about you when I was at the orphanage. We had little shows, and you were there in one of them. I always believed in you, but when my step parents took me away, I eventually forgot about you." She said sadly. Jacks already wide eyes widened until they threatened to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh…" he said with equal grief. At least he was believed in at some point of his existence, even though the person had let go of him, a long time ago. He tried to touch her hair, to his surprise, he could actually feel the silk of it, as he twirled it around his finger. To Adelaide, it just looked like the air currents were playing with her locks. She suddenly twirled around, facing Jack.

She squinted hard, into the air, she was looking right through him, but after some straining of her peepers, she was able to make out a faint outline of a _boy._ A boy above the ground, looking into her eyes. She reached out a hesitant hand, trying to touch him, but instead she passed through Jack with the same cold wisps. She saw the young so called Winter Spirit look down in disdain.

She heard his voice, clearer than before, "Do you believe completely in me?"

She replied in a voice, ringing with true and innocent belief, "Yes I do."

Jack lowered his feet onto the ground, as he opened his eyes, which were closed tightly, and looked into Adelaide's eyes.

Adelaide gasped, but soon a smile graced her face,

She was able to see him.

She reached out a hand, for his, and finally she was able to feel him as well.


	3. Providing Closure

**A/N: Hey ppl, Thanks for all those reviews! So, I have 5 right now, but I am expecting 10-15. Yeah, I dream big, but plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz review, follow, fave,review and all that stuff! PLEASE!**

**Fluff alert!**

Jack went rock solid at her warm touch. He tried to breath normally, instead of gasping, but he honestly could not help it. The sweat droplets froze on his forehead, as he tried not to scream out of utter happiness. All his life, he wanted to be believed in. This girl here was able to feel his presence, but now, she was even touching him, feeling him, _believing_ in him.

To say he was thrilled was an understatement. He was trying to not grin, and jump from roof top to roof top all over the world. Adelaide suddenly squeezed lightly on his hand that she was holding, as though testing his realism. She let her warm touch melt the miniscule icicles on Jack's hoodie, as the tiny webbed designs on the fabric dissapeared. She let her warm, exquisite touch move up Jack's arm, reaching his forearm, as he hesitantly caught her arm as well. They moved their hands up each other's arms, then shoulder's, slowly reaching each other's necks, and finally their faces.

Adelaide's other arm snapped up to hold his shoulder, and Jack sighed, at her warmth, warmth he had not felt in years. He too slowly snaked his arm around her tiny waist, gently pulling her even closer. She was a good many inches shorter than him, reaching barely above his shoulder. She gasped, feeling the chill from his arm seep into her bones. She looked up, but immediately regretted it. Jack's elegant gaze was only such a short space away.

Jack was feeling so happy, he was trying to hold in a chuckle, which somehow made it's way out anyway. It made Adelaide look up, again, but she looked away, again. She could feel his cold breath on her forehead, she kept shivering from time to time, biting her lip in a cute way. They were so close, she had never felt what she was feeling right then before. A tightness in her chest, but in a good way.

"Do you really hear me?" Jack piped up, breaking the comfortable silence. His question obtained a nod from Adelaide. He smiled, his heart fluttering. His dream was coming true.

"Do you see me?" He asked next. Adelaide, again nodded, biting her lips. Jack gasped, as he blinked happy tears away.

"Do you really feel me?" At this question, Adelaide suddenly pulled her hand away from his cold neck, crushing herself to his chest, and wrapping her arms around his middle, in a fierce death hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, feeling the prick of tiny stalactites. She was hugging him hard, as though she never wished to let go. It took Jack by surprise, as he tried to take in her sudden action. But he soon realized her affectionate gesture, placing his hand on her neck, and stroking her hair, caringly.

"Oh, Jack, you are the first friend I had in forever! Of course I can feel you!" She outburst, tears overwhelming her vision, as she tried to pull herself closer, if that was physically possible. Jack felt her tears on his clothing, as his eyes widened, and he held her tighter, an attempt to console her. He let her sob for a while, then gently pulled her off himself, looking her in the eye.

"How long is forever?" He asked quietly. "I dont know..." Adelaide said sadly. "But it is a very long time."

"Like three hundred years?" Jack implied softly, smiling at her.

"Three hundred years?!" Adelaide was clearly taken aback. Of course she did not know about his life, nor did he know about hers. Jack was debating wheather to tell her or not. At the mention of the time of his existence, her reaction was alarming. He was thinking up a storm, the questions and answers wrecking a cyclone within himself. He cleared his throat, as she placed both her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, I have been alive for three hundred years. It was a bit of fun, causing trouble around the world, but I soon began feeling lonely." He began, "Until I met you." He grinned his sugnature smug smile. Adelaide had a shocked expression on her face. "And those three hundred years, you were never believed in?" She inquired, hurt clear in her eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Jack was more than simply curious. "Well, in my life, I was neer beleived in too!" She retorted. "I was a no one, people acted like i did not exist." She let her sentence trail off, pain cryatal clear in her blue eyes. Jack was delighted, yet sad strangely. He was happy that he had someone who could see, hear, feel him, and he was sad that she had gone through so much. Being visible yet being ignored would not have been pleasant.

"You don't have to tell me if you dont want to." He said, slowly, but still impatience was evident in his voice. "I want to, but it brings back too many memories, s I'd rather not." At these words, Jack slowly nodded hid head in bitter understanding. He breathed deeply, inhaling from his mouth and exhaling from his nose. But they both knew, that as much they were enjoying each other's company, these little moments had to end.

They pulled away, in sudden realisation, scarlet painting their faces. Jack abruptly scampered away, going to get his shepherds crook. He picked it up quickly and walked over to Adelaide. "So you have to go home?" He asked expectantly, he knew he had to move on. Her eyes widened visibly, as she cried out, "I am never going back!" Jack was startled as he saw her cower in the corner. "Okay, okay, so don't go back." He said trying to keep her fear at bay.

He was in a total fix now, wondering what she was goiing to do if she was not returning home. "So where will you be going?" Jack spouted another question at her. She simply nodded her head like she wanted to say she does not know. Jack walked over to her, and sat down beside the shivering girl. He reached out a bold hand tto touch her bruise, and she allowed him to, gently leaning into his cold, awkwardly comforting touch. She moved her hand to rest it uppon his, but winced and moved it away, massaging her wrist with her other hand.

"What happened to you, will you tel me that?" He asked, pretty much expecting a negative answer. She whispered, "Jack, I am ready to tell you my deepest, darkest secrets, but I won't because it hurts!" She ended, tears brimming. "This?" She asked pointing to her injured cheek, "Is the courtesy of bullies." That was enough to tell Jack that her life was not at all an easy one. He decided to stop asking her questions, as it was getting too personal then. But she had trusted him with her'deepest, darkest' secrets. And he had no idea why.

"So you are coming with me?" Jack asked, again, hope glimmering in his eyes like freshly fallen snow. He saw her eyes light up, as she pushed heself up with her good hand, and leaned against the wall, for a bit of support, since the cold was now making her feel numb all over. "I'm cold." She complained under her breath, hoping her companion did not hear her, but of course he did. Jack sighed in a melancholy way, and muttered under his breath as well, "But the only thing I could do is keep you cold." But regardless of how close they were getting and how dangerous it could prove to be, Jack still held out a pale hand inviting her to join him in hid journey with the winter.

She eagerly accepted his hand, and walked over nearer to his staff, and began examining it. She reached out a finger and touched the crook, which was a mistake, as she received a nasty frost bite on the tip of her index. She tsked and stuck her finger in her mouth, as Jack chuckled. He then turnrd her around and looked her in the eye, saying "Hold on tight, okay?" As these words left his pale blue lips, Adelaide held him around the neck, awaiting his extraordinary departure.

Jack smiled as the warm sensation sent chills down his back. He then jumped from the ground, and with the aid of the wind, and his stick, he maneuvered himself to the rooftop he was sitting on before, and looking around, he noticed the air currents heading that way. He asked Adelaide to not let go, as he said at the top of his lungs,

"HEY WIND! TAKE ME HOME!"

And the wind did just that. It carried the thin, lithe bodies of the young people, levitating them with care. Jack whooped, as he felt the familiar sensation of the air rushing through his wild, white locks. Adelaide gasped, enchanted at the sight of the soft clouds, the amazing view of the city lights below her. She let go of one arm, as she felt the wind rush itself through her fingers, her platinum-blonde hair flapping wildly behind her. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the stubborn currents did not allow her. She kept her eyes closed, but her imagination never stopped. She decided to do something Jack had forbidden her to, and let her hands go.

She went plummeting down to the hard, unforgiving ground, but before that could happen she screaned, " Wind! Up!" And strangely the wind obeyed her orders, to the shocked surprise of the Winter Spirit. She was thrust upwards by a strong gust of cold wind. Jack gasped, as he saw her loop around, whooping happily but never decreasing her altitude. He just looked on dumbstruck, floating on one spot in the velvety night sky, as Adelaide suddenly appeared behind him. He did not realize he had zoned out. "Hey!" She said, thrilled at her ability to really talk to unreal elements, as she out of the blue, swooped down and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek.

Jack gasped even louder, as his cheek, the spot where she had made her unpredictable move, tingled as though the snow had settled there. He then snapped out of his thoughts, spinning around in the air, as he spotted her twirling around gleefully just a few feet away. Her breath was condensing into steam like tendrils, dissipating into the sky, as she danced around, indulging in her freedom."You are now gonna get it missy!" He screamed so that the air would not swallow his voice again. That little comment soon got Adelaide into running...flying away.

She chuckled, as she felt Jack's arms wrap around her from the back. She laughed, turning around to hug him fully around the neck. The wind began howling faster, as they soaked in the comfort they had to offer each other. Jack was still in awe that depite her inexperience, she was able to command his element so freely. He could not help admirimg her determination, and sense of trust.

As for Adelaide, she was still trying to familiarize to the fact that they both were the first friends each other had. She liked the thing about Jack that he was the Spirit of her most beloved season. She had gained new respect for the young lost boy. She was grateful to him, for not trying to squeeze the answers out of her, or trying to get her to explain her life to him in detail. She liked his eagerness towards naking new friends, towards having fun, and forgetting about the problems reality has to offer.

Now as they floated in each other's arms, they let go of all the care in the world. They did not even know each other nicely, but that did not stop them from establishing a friendship, to last for eternity. They suddenly moved away, as Adelaide flew away from him again, prmpting him to come chase her. Thus they ended up going haywire in our universal ceiling. The moon shining down upon them, as though wanting to join in the fun, but mostly, The Man In The Moon was grateful to the young girl for bringing colour and adventure into her new found friend's life. Specially since he was going to be around for a long, long time.

**A/N: Howd'ya like it?!  
Please everyone, review, follow, fave etc.  
**

**It just makes me sooo happy. Whenever I see a new Fave, Follow, or comment, I begin smiling like a maniac and jumping all around the room! :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. I Promise

**Heeey! Thanks for those reviews everyone! Responses:**

**kisshomylov: Ha-ha! Thanks! Here's your update! :)**

**SacredPumpkin21: Daw! Thanks!**

**Cat Lunanoff: Omg! Your review made my day! Haha all those yes'es and your monumental moment there was really important after all!**

**Disuareenix: THANKU!**

**On with the story, and off with my blabbering!**

The two people in the sky just looked like tiny grey dots, invisible to a careless eye. But up close, you would want to join in the fun.

Their game of catch had gone to an extreme, and now they were freefalling down the sky, whistling through the air, slowly nearing the city lights. The clouds danced around them like soft fur coats. The stars twinkled high up in perfect harmony with the silent music of happiness, spreading steadily through the sky.

Both Jack and Adelaide had agreed that their sudden hug there was totally an in the moment thing. They had let go of their fears, just enjoying the harsh wing tangling their hair, and whipping them around. The white clouds drenched them in a film of purity, obstructing their surrounding view. They did not want to change anything right then.

Adelaide was still wobbling around, not being able to completely control her surrounding element. But yet she had commanded it so easily, as though she had done it before. But of course it was her first try, and Jack was extremely helpful in aiding her with her much needed flight. He was shocked that Wind would listen to a mortal, but he had to say, this mortal was a special one.

"Jack! Do you really do this every day?!" Adelaide said, whooping and squealing throughout the sky. "Well, technically, yeah!" Jack shouted to get his voice to reach her. She sighed, wondering how could loneliness envelope a person with so much access to freedom. Adelaide now just closed her eyes, and let herself drop through the sky. She could feel Jack whizzing past her, but this time, the spirit of competition was low.

When Jack saw her not try to overtake him like the last few times, he gently ascended, reaching her side, and they began to drop together with perfect symphony. She breathed deeply, just not wanting to let go of the freedom she was capable of for the first time in so many years. She opened her eyes just a crack, to catch sight of pale skin and electrifying blue eyes.

When she was sure she had Jack distracted, she smirked, another idea which was floating around her head. She whizzed past him at lightning speed, taking him aback, "Hey! That's cheating!" He screamed over the rush of the wind. But really he was enjoying himself.

"Really? Prove it!" Came her not-so-satisfying answer. But it was enough to make Jack bullet through the air, and he kept trying to pass by her side, but all his attempts were futile, because apart from having really great conspiracies, she was also a great dodger. She kept blocking his way, as he kept trying to shove past her. soon they both began giggling at their childishness, as they decided to land on a nearby building.

Jack held her hand, carefully guiding her down, she shot an unappreciative glance at him, as though she wanted to try on her own. Jack frowned, and she scoffed, but soon he let her hand go. He did not like the optical daggers she was shooting at him. She immediately bounced midair, before gathering herself and descending wobbily on the rooftop, making Jack snicker.

She let out a deep breath, she did not realize she had been holding. It was filled with satisfaction, as she leaned back on her arms, her legs dangling off the high surface. She saw and felt Jack land down right beside her. "Great flying." Was all he said. She looked at him a confused expression, because she believed that she had been stumbling around. But after a while, she smiled sweetly at him, and proceeded to watch the lights twinkle gracefully far below her.

They were high above the ground, probably on sort of a tower. But the view that building provided, was certainly breathtaking. The clouds seemed so close at hand, the light waves of air that they had been soaring brushed past their locks elegantly. The dark cover of the night sky was just impossible to miss. There was no other place so peaceful, Adelaide thought. It was still slightly cold, but their flying escapade had left them tired. So the chill was welcome.

The young people were just watching the city, not feeling time pass by. Adelaide was just glad she had decided to elope with Jack, so what if he were a Spirit? Jack was glad he had taken this girl with him. He finally had a fun conversation with someone for the first time in three centuries. The silence that prevailed them was soft, hardly melancholy, and completely comforting.

Adelaide was just sitting on the high spot, nonchalantly, when she felt a coldness, familiar chill, settle on her hand. Unfortunately it was her injured one, but she could hardly feel herself care. She liked how Jack just added to the icy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Of course, she could have caught a cold, but all she wanted was to see him happy. She completely disregarded the fact that Jack could be threat to her health, like hypothermia or something.

As if on cue, she sneezed, making Jack look at her. Then she opened her mouth, quickly covering it in a long yawn. Jack smiled at how adorable this girl was being. He sighed, knowing very well he had to move away from her. He lifted his hand from hers and inadvertently stowed away from the unsuspecting lass who shot him a questioning glance.

"Just go to sleep, Adelaide. And please don't fall sick…" He said, moving away to the far back of the building, where he could lean on the wall behind him, as he closed his own eyes, trying to sleep. "Okay.." Adelaide said under her breath. It was not long, before she got impatient at his absence. She too stealthily slipped away to his side, but keeping her distance, so that she would not wake him up, as she tried to drive her conscience to dreamland as well. It was apparently not working.

So she just lay on the hard, stony ground, awake, just listening to Jack's gentle snoring. This Spirit was so jumpy, she used to wonder, if he was capable of going to sleep or not. Now here they were, one soul awake, the other asleep. She raised her eyes to the sky, and saw the moon there. She was not sure, but the moon almost appeared as though it was smiling down at her.

Everything about him was unique. From the way he generated happiness, to the way he dealt with painful isolation. Adelaide shuddered, wondering what it would be like to be forgotten about for full three centuries. How alone would that person feel, especially if you try to make others notice you, but they still pas through you as though no one was there?

She wondered why Jack did not complain. If it was her, she would have done it a long time ago. But again they had each other's company for only a few hours. She wondered how she could get so close to a person in so less time. She had learned to respect nothing except her own desires. She did not know about his life. She desperately wished she did, but she would not force anything out of him, be just as patient as he was with her.

Jack stirred, shaking the girl out of her thoughts. Adelaide finally got a full view of his face. She could not help blushing as she noted down every detail. Like how his short lashes rested on his alabaster cheeks, how his white locks fell into his eyes, the little ghost of a smile that was playing on his thin lips, his prominent cheekbones. His whole face had the slightest tint of blue to it.

Hr complexion was just more…alive than his. Her flushed cheeks, full , pale pink lips, dancing blue eyes, contrasted lightly from his wheatish complexion, bluish lips and happy cerulean eyes. There was not much difference between their dressing styles as well. They both preferred comfortable, moderately warm clothes, their hoodies, and a versatile pair of skinny pajamas. Jack had even somehow convinced her to try walking without her sneakers. She had to admit, it was way better and easier. She had a slight jump in every step she took.

Sunrise was dawning upon the building, and Adelaide still had not gotten any sleep. Not like she minded, at her old house, she used to go several nights without sleeping. Just a few hours was hardly anything to worry about.

She was bored. And bad things happened when she was bored. She walked over to the edge and peered down at the city, slowly waking up from its slumber.

"Hey, you awake?" A voice sounded out from behind her. She whipped around, to see Jack pushing himself up on one elbow, a confused expression on the features she had been noting down so carefully. "Actually, I did not sleep." She confessed. Jack quirked an eyebrow, before getting up and making his way over to her.

She leaned over the edge and was trying to see farther, when a cold hand clamped down on her wrist. "Don't." Jack said firmly. "You will fall over."

"I have the wing to bring me back!" She said, mockingly, but Jack had a rather cocerned look on his face. "I will be careful." She said crossing her heart. "I promise."

Jack was biting down on his tongue so that he wont burst out, while she leaned over, lke before, but came back up quickly. "I guessed you would be blowing a fuse." She said chuckling dryly.

Comfortable silence prevailed them.

"Jack, how did you become a Spirit?" She suddenly asked after the short span of time. Jack had a serious look on his face as soon as she asked that. Adelaide wondered if it was a mistake. "I-I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." She quickly apologized to the taller boy.

"No, I want to tell you." Jack said decisively. Adelaide gave him a shocked look, as though she was surprised that he was ready to open up to her. "I don't really know." He admitted. "But I know that when I woke up, I just felt really cold, and it was completely dark. I had no idea where I was." He said in a small voice. "Then I saw the moon, and it was like, it just drove all my worries away. Then it felt like it pulled me out of my surrounding. The ice on top of me crumbled, and I was picked out." Adelaide had a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"I was scared…" He admitted. As soon as the words left his lips, he felt the exact same warm comforting feeling settle on his hand again. Adelaide was looking at him, with an expression that was clearly apologizing profusely for asking the question, which she regarded a major mistake.

"Then I realized I was alive, breathing, and the moon was just, so big and bright, and it seemed to expand. It made me feel secure. It gave me my staff." He said, looking gratefully at his oldest friend. "Then I found out about my powers, I flew with the wind, I found a small village which I found out was named Thaddeus Burgess. I tried to speak to the people there, but it seemed like they were ignoring me." He said, his voice broke in the end, as he reached the part he was dreading.

"Then suddenly a small boy passed right through me. I was shocked, I could not find words to express my grief!" He said, a little more loudly. Adelaide boldly interlaced her fingers with his, that little gesture of hers calmed his nerves. "Such a cold, painful feeling it was, I never wanted to feel it again." He ended, sighing heavily.

"After all that happened to you, you are still such a jolly person." Adelaide said, deep in thought. Jack spared her a grateful, yet somehow demanding glance.

"I spent my life getting tortured and neglected." She said, thinking that if Jack had trusted her with his life story, he deserved to know hers too. Jack nodded in understanding. "Tell me about the play in which I was there." He replied, smiling, wanting to know. "Well…" Adelaide trailed off, thinking hard, trying to recollect her memories, which did not really return.

"I remember there was a puppet with white hair, " She said, quickly glancing at his unusually colored locks. "And blue eyes," She said, as Jack looked straight into her own eyes, causing her to blush and smile."It wore a hoodie like yours," She continued, gasping as Jack picked up her other hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"A-and could f-fly." She stammered, as Jack slowly pulled her closer, letting his arm ring around her petite waist, much like the first time they hugged. "Was fun and carefree." She let herself say, she could not really control her thoughts right then. "Yet lost and heartbroken, but no one would notice that." She ended her little speech. By this time, she could feel Jacks locks tickle her forehead, his chilly arms around her waist, her warm hands on his shoulders. It was a little while before she could think straight and realized their foreheads were touching.

"You were not describing the play, were you?" Jack asked chuckling. She nodded her head no, sheepishly. "Am I really that important to you?" He asked, overflowing with curiosity. "That instead of your life, you ranted on about me?" He could not help smiling at how insecure he was making her feel. She nodded yes this time, as the fluttery feeling in her stomach simply increased.

"You won't ever leave me, will you?" She asked, tears glistening in her eys.

" I wont, I promise."

**A/N: Thanks to all those wonderful people who bothered to review!**

**I luv ya'll!**

**Bubye!**

.


	5. Comfort

**Oh. My. Gawd.**

**I AM CRYING! THE FEELS! I can't believe how many reviews I am getting! I love you guys way beyond expressions allow!**

**Shoutout to: Elean101! You should read her story! Short, but sweet! Name: Melting Hurts.**

**Responses:  
Skylight of Windclan: Thank you so much! What else can I say?!**

**Elean101: Thanks in every language! Your story was awesome too! Thanks for the little shoutout! **

**Chocolate Spirit: Omg! Thanks soo much! Luv yah! :***

**Hinata-Chan33: Omg! Thanks! :* (kisses)**

**Disuareenix: O. M. G. Your story is coming along awesomazingly! Thanks so much for sticking by me!**

**Extended Experience: Thank you! I love your profile pic!**

**On with the story, or I will never stop thanking lol! :) :) :) **

The sun had risen fully then, sending splashes of oranges and pinks racing through the sky. The weather was still quite cold, but the sky looked perfectly warm. The trees were swaying gently, shedding their leaves, thanks to the cold, as the two people, who found a friend in each other, stayed on the top of their building.

They had been talking, and were having a lot of fun, apparently. They had watched the sunrise, and shared thoughts about all kinds of odds and ends. As Adelaide was able to control wind to some extent, she kept scaring the living daylights out of Jack by flinging herself off the top every now and then. Jack fell for her trick every time, before she floated back up, and teased Jack about his over protectiveness.

It was not long before Adelaide got hungry, and she wandered off, to one of the little shops to get herself a burger. "Don't you get hungry?" She asked Jack suddenly, while munching away at her breakfast. "Not really, regarding the fact that I am a Spirit." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. After she had finished eating, she scampered off again, to go get another of the ancient delicacy.

"Try it." She said, smiling widely, while holding out the buns to Jack.

"No, I-"

"Please?" She repeated sticking out her bottom lip in a childish pout. Jack resisted, "Uuuuh…." He drawled, stuck in thick contemplation, but had to give in to her innocent stare. "Oh, Ok fine!" He said swiping it out from her hands, and nibbling at the burger. As the sweetly salty meat from the buns entered his mouth, blending in with the sauces and buns, he could not help taking more bites until he finished the whole thing. Adelaide was smiling at him triumphantly by then.

"What?" He asked, shrugging. "See, I told you it was delicious!" She announced victoriously. Jack did not eat frequently, he was usually busy in driving everyone crazy with his antics. But now, thanks to Adelaide, the world he used to despise was slowly opening itself up to him. Jack shrugged again, before confessing he loved it. They were quiet for some time, which meant someone was going to ask something again.

"Where did you live?" Jack shot another question at the girl. There was a silence between them as the dreadful memories came rushing back to the unsuspecting lass. Her eyes widened, but she maintained her composure however. Jack gulped, thinking that it was wrong to inquire about her personal life. Adelaide on the other hand, was ready to tell him everything, the only drawback being the harshness of it all.

"Well…" She said slowly, before swallowing the lump in her throat and sitting upright. "Basically, it was a small place. No one really visited that area." She continued in a small voice. "We had quite a small amount of money, and I had to attend a government school. I was bullied a lot, always being a favorite torture toy…" Her voice was barely a whisper now. Jack nodded slowly, this was all he wanted to know, but Adelaide was apparently not done yet.

"Before I lived there, I resided in an orphanage. The people there were so kind. I was around five when I was sent there, because my original parents…passed away in a car accident." She closed her eyes tightly, taking deep breaths, trying to not allow her heart to leap into her throat.

"One day, a couple came there, searching for a child. The manager allowed them to look and they picked me. They took me to my new home, which was that place. I was actually happy about it, initially, before I knew how…abrasive they were." She was choosing her words carefully. "Then-"

"That's it, Ai' don't continue." Jack said quickly cutting her of, seeing the tears reflecting the sunlight in her eyes. He did not ask for so much. Now he understood why she avoided the topic of her past experiences before. She nodded quickly wiping her eyes and sniffing, when realization hit her.

" 'Ai?' " She asked, curiosity swimming in her baby blues. Jack's pale complexion reddened a bit, as he tried to not stutter. "Can't I give you nickname?" He asked quickly, masking his shyness by smiling sheepishly. Adelaide chuckled heartily. "Well I really like it." She said, approvingly. Another thought struck her, as she smiled widely. "Does that mean I could call you Frost?"

Jack looked at her, confusion scribbled all over his pale features. His expression made Adelaide burst out laughing, as she tried to regain her composure and failed miserably. "You are taking revenge I see." Jack said, going with the conversation. "Sort of.." She replied, wiping happy tears away. "Yeah, you can." Jack said, smiling at the nickname he had been given. He could not see any base regarding it, but it was still sweet in a way, because she had used his 'kind of' surname.

"I'm bored." She suddenly chimed up after some quietness. Jacks eyes widened, as he knew very well, what she did whenever she did not have anything interesting to do."That does not mean you will jump off buildings." Jack said, defensively getting up and walking to the edge of the building, so there were no chances of Adelaide flying off. He looked over his shoulder at the calm girl, before whooping and flinging himself off the top.

Adelaide noticed his trick, the one she used on him all the time. She rolled her eyes, wondering if Jack expected her to come screaming for him. She smirked, turning around and running full speed towards the man made abyss, before letting herself drop to the street lined with cars. It was not long before she summoned the wind, rising up with its currents, and went whooshing towards Jack, who was trying to make his big getaway.

"Trying to fly off without me, eh? She said, menacingly, suddenly right beside Jack. Jack looked to his side, to try and identify the source of the sound vibrations. He was met with the victorious eyes of Adelaide who was floating with matching agility, riding the waves of the wind. He freaked, and groaned wondering how she caught up with him so quickly, despite her sloppiness.

Jack and her flew around for a while, with nothing to do, so they were just doing some sightseeing, when Jack suddenly dove downwards, towards the ground, screaming "SNOW DAY!"

Adelaide was taken by surprise, as she flew to a secluded corner to land, so that no one would notice her flying about suspiciously. She saw Jack head towards a little lake like place, still whooping his head off, and skating barefoot on the frozen water, before exiting the frigid pool with a giant wave of cold wind.

There were three children playing about, well one child had his nose in a book. Jack's wind sent the book flying out of the young lad's hands, and dropping to the cold grass. Jack moved up the slightly sloped ground, and peered over to see the title of the book. It said, 'Mysterious Times, They are Out There!' "Hmm.." He said thoughtfully, "Looks like a good book."

Just then the kid caught up with his flying book, as he grabbed it and dusted off the dirt from it. The other two kids shoved past him saying, "Yay! Snow day!" They seemed happy to see the flakes raining lightly from the sky anyways. "You're welcome!" Jack said, equally as cheerfully, throwing one arm above his bowing head. The kids ran off.

Just then, Adelaide managed to catch up with the Winter Spirit. "What was that?" She asked exasperatedly, earning a chuckle from Jack. "Hey, they like what I do." He said nonchalantly, and smirked, quirking his head to the side motioning Adelaide to follow. They took off once again, in time to hear the kid with the book ask the other two children if they are coming to the Easter egg hunt on Sunday. The kids responded with happy cheers of 'Yes' as they ran away.

The kid with the book and brown hair had come to his house to pick up his sled. Adelaide was just strolling on the nearby path to disguise herself as an innocent passersby, while Jack lingered on the rickety fences. She had a watchful eye on Jack, she had discovered his playful nature, and wanted to keep him out of trouble.

Meanwhile, the children were saying something about The Easter Bunny which offended the brunette boy. "The Easter Bunny is real." He said indignantly. Jack who had landed on the fence and was walking on the sparse area as though it were flat ground. "The Easter Bunny is real alright." He said, clearly supporting the child. "Real annoying, real grumpy, and_ really_ full of himself." He continued, as he put his staff on his shoulders, resting his wrists on the ends of the magical stick.

Adelaide laughed from her corner, hearing that emanate from Jack. So her childhood heroes were real after all.

Jack jumped off, just as a little girl, came jumping down the stairs. "Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" She said with childlike innocence, but the dog there, tripped her and she fell down. She began wailing, as she sat down and crossed her legs, and the boy called out to his mom. "Mom! Sophie fell again."

"Aw.." Adelaide said, her heart softening looking at the little girl crying. She rushed over to her, and helped her up, dusting her down, as the girl laughed happily, jumping in front of Adelaide, before she gave her an unpredictable hug, before scampering off with the hound on her tail. The mother gave her a grateful look, while Jack could not help smiling at Adelaide.

"Jamie!" The boy's mom called out to him. "Hat! You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." She said, matter-of-factly. The boy rolled his eyes, "Who's Jack Frost?" He asked, just as Jack felt pride swell up in his chest. "No one honey, it is just an expression." Saying that the mother went into the house again.

Jack deflated like a punctured balloon, as he said, accusingly, "Hey!" Adelaide smiled, walking up to the jealous Spirit. "Hey, they don't….believe yet, it will take some time." She said, taking hold of his hand, and feeling the chill run up her arm. Jack frowned. " Who's Jack Frost…" He said, as Adelaide recognized the mischievous glint in his eye. She watched mutely as he bent to scoop up some snow, as he balled it up, and blew a layer of Frost on it, as it glowed momentarily. He got that look on his face, as he straightened up.

He walked forward, aiming into the air. Adelaide realized his doing. "Jack, Jack, no, no , NO!" She tried to stop him, but he did not listen flinging it out, as it hit the boy called Jamie. The sparkle in eyes was visible as he asked, "Ok…who threw that?!", as the spirit of fun made itself known. Jack flew out to the kid, while Adelaide tagged along behind. "You know, it wasn't big foot, kid." Jack said, landing. And then Jamie struck everyone present with a snowball. As a snowball collided with a girl called Pippa, she screamed, "Jamie Bennett, not fair!" To which Jamie meekly replied that she struck first. It was not long before a furious snowball fight broke out between the young people.

Jack picked up a pile of snow, packed it, and launched it towards Adelaide. It hit her square on the neck, as she cried out. "Jack!" She screamed, but ran off behind him, instead of snowballing him in the face. "Oh, you are in so much trouble, Frost." She whispered under her breath.

"Who needs ammo?" Jack called out, inaudibly, as he multitasked, running away from Adelaide as well as making more balls. There was this girl, who terrorized everyone, when a snowball mistakenly hit her. Just then, Jack threw another one, making her join in the fun. And now, the children were running away from a happy Cupcake with a gigantic snowball with a sad face scrawled on it.

"Slippery?" Jack said, smiling again, as he froze the ground under Jamie, so he tripped, falling flat on his sled, and sliding away. Jack made a path for him, as the boy screamed out. His sled flew out into the street, and onto incoming traffic. "Don't worry kid, I got'cha, hold on." Jack said reassuringly at the boy who cannot see him.

Adelaide gasped, seeing the idiocy Jack was displaying right then. She stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw slack, as she watched Jack lead Jamie onto the road. They were making the craziest ways possible for them to evade the passing vehicles.

A lorry's storage snapped open, and a sofa tumbled out, but no one really noticed. Jack was busy spinning and weaving through the traffic as he led the boy to a jump, freezing the path ahead of them. It was not long before Jamie understood he was not in trouble and was actually enjoying himself.

But his happiness was short lived, as a huge truck began to come his way, and Jack noticing his fear, touched the heels of his feet to his ice, molding it into a slide like structure that pointed up into the air. Jamie screamed as he shot upwards, as everyone's jaws fell open, and he landed face down in the snow. Jack sat overhead which had a sign saying "Thaddeus Burgess" written under it. He pumped a victorious fist up into the air, just as Adelaide caught up to the party.

Jamie's sled was stuck in the snow, but he was nowhere to be seen. Upon closer look, he was seen lying on the snow, as he slowly got up. As soon as he made him himself stand upright, he began jumping about, ranting on about his "Epic Sled Ride" while Jack leant on the statue, with one hand in his pocket.

Everyone was trying to take in what Jamie was speeding through, when abruptly, the brightly colored sofa which had broken itself out of the truck slid out of nowhere and slammed into Jamie. Jack winced, "Oops."

Now all the kids were worried. They began to move forward with hurt on their faces, when Jamie's hand suddenly shot out from behind the furniture, holding a white object. "Cool! A tooth!" He exclaimed.

"A tooth, that means cash!" Claude yipped along. "Oh no." Jack said dejectedly. "No!" he kept on saying, as he heard Tooth Fairy being mentioned. He jumped down with dazzling speed from his high spot, trying to get the kids to notice him.

""Wait a minute, hold on, hold on." He tried to get them to stop unsuccessfully. "What about the fun we just had? That was not the Tooth Fairy!" He screamed, to no avail. "That was me!" Adelaide sighed. Watching him try to get himself noticed with such crappy luck was just heartbreaking to her. She walked forward slowly, meaning to go and at least try to comfort Jack.

"What do I have to do to get some attention around here?!" He asked angrily, with a hurt tone in his voice. But the children did not pay any heed to his questions, and Jamie simply walked through him again, the cold, feeling as if a two sided sword was piercing through him passed Jack again. He looked down sadly, breathing deeply but stuffed a hand in his pocket and began to walk away.

"Jack, I saw everything." Jack heard a voice behind him.

"Please Ai' I want to be left alone." He said sadly.

"Well, I don't want you to suffer alone!" Adelaide said a little more loudly and imperiously.

Jack stopped in his tracks, hearing her confession. He closed his eyes and exhaled melancholically. He suddenly moved into a wedge between two buildings, knowing very well that Adelaide would follow him, no matter what.

And sure she did. She dashed into the narrow opening right after him, seeing him standing in a corner with his hands folded across his chest, his staff leaning on the lifeless wall beside him.

"Jack…" She let her voice trail off, as she trudged towards him. She reached him and placed a gentle hand on his knotted arms. She ducked her head, her hair swaying, so she was able to look at his bowing head. "I know how that feels." She said in a tiny voice.

"What should I do to get believed in?" He asked in an equally small voice.

"Well, believe in _yourself_, and never let go of hope." She said slowly. "Because if you don't, who else will for you?"

"Wont you?" Jack asked as soon as she finished speaking. She smiled softly pulling his hands apart and placing her hand on his neck. "I always will." She promised. She saw Jack bite his lower lip, and blink tears away. She could not tell if they were happy or sad tears.

She jumped a little, as Jack abruptly hugged her, the cold enveloping her suddenly. She sighed, feeling happy that she was able to be there for him when he needed comfort…

**I am sorry if anyone does not like it that I am using some parts from the movie, only throwing my OC in. Just tell me if you want any changes in my style of writing, and I will try my best to make it happen. Keep those reviews coming in! Thank you from the bottom of my heart again! :)**

**-N **


	6. Unknown Once Again

**Hey everyone! Sorry for being away for so long. I had a HORIBBLE writers block, and I don't think I have overcome it till now. I had to literally glue myself to the chair and type this. And I also caught a nasty cold, thanks a lot Jack…**

**Also, there are going to be a few more movie scenes in here. Specially since the story line is similar, but with a huge twist in the ending. ;-) **

**Please forgive this chapter, I wrote it while fighting against my writer's block….**

**Thank you for all those heartwarming reviews ppl, I am overly grateful to you all! (super fake sobs) Responses! :**

**Mystichawk: Omg! Thank you **_**SO**_** much for reviewing every chapter! You are as awesome as Pitch! THANK YOU! I loved your stories too! **

**Chocolate Spirit: Yes dear, you deserve a hug! Thank you!**

**Polaroid Popsicle: THANK YOU!*blush***

**Elean101: Lol, got the name from a random FF I was reading. Thanks you!**

**Extended Experience: I will try to deviate it from the movie, but there will be some more canon…Sorry?**

**Light to Shadow: Thank you so much! I really don't know how to thank you!**

**Okay so that was all I think…ON WITH THE STORY!**

It had been quite a few long hours since the sled incident, and Jack had apparently still not gotten over Jamie neglecting his presence so casually. He had sulked around on the rooftops for a while, but had had soon mysteriously disappeared from up there. It took Adelaide half an hour to find him lounging around on Jamie's rooftop.

He was hanging upside down, and watching the happy family with teary eyes, the cold from him forming floral designs on the window. She could so easily tell he wished for his own family as well. That look in his eyes, and that expression on his face, told so many lost stories. She could only imagine, what it would have been like to be so alone for three hundred years. The thought of it hurt, how badly would have the experience pained?

She carefully snuck up behind him, with the aid of the wind, and peeped into the window. Jamie had a make believe sled which he was waving around, and his little sister, the one she had helped up that day was with him, equally happy. Their mother was putting them to bed, she noticed. Time did fly by fast after all.

Jack smiled softly, before realizing he was letting his thoughts and feelings carry him away. He shook his head sideways, before pulling himself up, back onto the roof. Adelaide quickly moved out of the way before he saw her there. He carefully balanced himself on the slope, before lifting his gaze to sky, to the moon. The one who never answered...

"There is something I am doing wrong." He said slowly, half to himself, half to the moon. "Could-couldn't you just tell me what it is?" The moon looked big and bright in the night sky, illuminating its surroundings. But its beauty was marred when it still did not give an answer to the broken spirit. "Because, I have tried, _everything, _and no one ever sees me, besides Ai' that is." He said, quickly adding the words at the last minute.

When Adelaide saw him under the sky, the light highlighting him blue, and his staff held close, so desperately, yet indirectly begging for answers from the celestial object, she could not stop the pang of hurt that buried into the very core of her heart. She tried her best to halt the urgent tears ensuing from her eyes, but it was no use. Despite the dark, she could still see the way Jack clutched his staff tighter, the sparkling patterns becoming more prominent.

"YOU put me here!" Jack cried out, with growing impatience. "The least you could do is tell me…" He stopped, before he burst out in a string of complaints, swallowing down his emptions, keeping them concealed. He breathed deeply, feeling the now familiar prickle of tears in his eyes.

"…Tell me why?"

The moon still held its blank look.

Jack sighed. He knew he had to cease his questioning sometime. And that sometime was here. He blinked away tears, and turned around, the hood of his clothing shadowing his face simply adding to the depressing feelings. It had not been a second before he had turned around, that he was surprise hugged by Adelaide.

"I am so sorry, Jack." She whispered under her breath. "I completely understand..." She so desperately wanted to comfort him. As if on impulse, Jack let his arms bend around her, as he sighed again into her hair. He knew very well that she had been watching him, and he did not really mind it. He actually liked the way she would always stand up for him, and never leave his side. It drove all the loneliness away…

"Don't be." He replied. She had her own problems to take care of, than be bothered by his as well. He pulled her off him, walking forward. He could bet she had a shocked expression on right then, but he still jumped, travelling with the currents, as he landed in a perfect spot on an electrical wire. He spared a glance back, and saw Adelaide running over the roofs, and bounding over large gaps, quite gracefully. She came up to the wire as well, but her poise was not as good as Jack's.

She stumbled upon the wire, providing an opputunity to you-know-who, and like the mischievous spirit that Jack was, he had to freeze the surface so Adelaide slipped, but she somehow kept her equilibrium balanced and shot towards Jack. That when he realized that his prank backfired on him, and he slipped on the thick string too, freezing his way as he went and soon they were chasing each other, as a casual game of catch.

But their bliss did not last long, as abruptly, a dark figure rushed past them, taking them with utter shock.

Jack detected it sooner, and quickly terminated his frozen path. That caused Adelaide to collide into him, knocking them both to the ground as a heap of chuckling mess. But it was not long before the dark, mysterious figure darted by them again through the bushes , rustling the leaves noisily, and this time, sparked the young vigilantes curiosity.

"What is that thing?" Adelaide asked silently. Jack simply put a finger over his lips, signaling her to be quiet, as he suddenly scooted away from her and away into the night, skipping over buildings, and through trees. The young lass did not have much trouble keeping up, as she followed his lead, and soon landed in a secluded area lined with garbage bins.

The thing knocked one of the cans over, before taking cover in the darkness. Jack was inclined to raise his staff pointing to the outline, while Adelaide simply adapted a fighting stance behind him, both full on their defense. They were expecting something dramatic to happen, but the following event proved they were merely getting their hopes high.

"Hello, mate."

The figure was twirling an object in its hand, its voice deep and heavil, yet unidentifiably accented.

"Been a long time... Blizzard of '68 I believe." The voice seemed to be belonging to an annoyed person, as to Adelaide's shock, a giant bunny holding an elaborate boomerang stepped out of the shadows that was being searched earlier.

"Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Bunny!"

"Bunny?"

"You're not still mad about that, are you?" Jack asked donning on a sheepish face and holding his staff closer in a childish way, completely oblivious to Adelaide's puzzlement.

"Yes." Bunny said, wearing a menacing expression on his face, as he threateningly raised a boomerang, making Adelaide cower, dropping her position, before putting it down, and examining it. He too had not seen her as yet. But when he did, he could only be sarcastic about it.

"And who is this sheila?" He asked pointedly towards the young woman, who was beginning to get a bad feeling about his whole Bunny fiasco. "The name's Adelaide." She said boldly stepping out from behind Jack, her arms folded, as the wind seemed to agree with her, bellowing her hair around. He did not really care, she could say, because he apparently disregarded her answer.

"Eh. But this is about something else…" He said mysteriously, suddenly falling quiet.

"Fellas!"

Upon his command, two big furry beasts popped out from seemingly nowhere, suddenly grabbing Jack by the nuff of his hoodie, hauling him up, and flinging him into a sack, but they did not pay any heed to the girl standing nearby. They garbled something in Yetish to a pretty globe before throwing it on the ground causing a portal to unwrap. Adelaide watched the scene unfold with utter astonishment, the world seeming to throw itself in time-lapse, as Bunny opened a tunnel and slid away.

Jack could still be heard protesting in the knapsack, but the Yetis ignored him easily and still threw him into the glowing spiral of light, before jumping in themselves. Adelaide was stuck in deep contemplation, wondering if she should stay, or let fate play it's role, but finding none a suitable option, she jumped into the portal right in the nick of time.

Jack yelled as he felt himself fly through the tube. He landed with a painful thump on his side, and not long after his arrival, Adelaide tumbled in. Then the Yetis made their not-so- magnificent entrance.

Jack peered out of the sack as soon as the mouth of it was let loose. He was met with the happy faces of two elves, but hey soon moved away, scampering around as their bells jingled. When he looked around, he realized he was in the place he had been trying to get into for so long. "Wow, you gotta be kidding me." He said slowly, taking in the ornate structure, but soon one of the annoying Yetis pulled him up, back on his feet, making him yelp.

"Ah, Jack Frost!" A loud booming voice resounded, laced with mirth. "There he is! I hope the Yetis treated you well?" He asked, expectantly, Jack noted the face of the burly man, and soon recognised him to be North, the Santa Clause.

"Oh, yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal!"

"Good! That was my idea!"

All this time, the people had only seen Jack there, but Adelaide was also present but the magical people completely overlooked her company, and just got busy in welcoming Jack. At this point, Adelaide began feeling lost and unknown again. She looked around the place hastily, taking in as much of the magnifiecience as possible, as she watched the many creations fly and sqawk about. As appalling as the place was, she quietly paced backwards, and let the shadows consume her. She did not feel like she belonged. Maybe befriending a spirit was not such a good idea after all.

"You know Bunny, obviously." The big man, clad in red began, still ignoring the girl, who could not tell if it was being done purposely or mistakenly.

"Yes, Obviously." Jack said, letting sarcasm undertone his voice.

"And the Tooth Fairy."

As soon as the big man, who was soon identified as Santa Clause to Adelaide from the shadows, or more specifically, North said that, a colorful girl who had feathers covering her darted forward and literally attacked the poor winter spirit. She literally looked like a sparkling ball of glitter, and her junior fairies with her.

"Hello, Jack, I have heard a lot about you, and your teeth!" She exclaimed, eagerly planning to wrench open the poor spirits mouth to admire his teeth.

"My, my what?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Oh they do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" The fairy was talking as fast as her wings were fluttering. Jack could only hope that he had swallowed any feathers. One of the fairy's minions began screaming adorably when she saw Jack, only to get scolded away by Tooth, who was possibly jealous, and Jack simply smiled blindingly at it.

All these events took place, the get together, and the introductions, even a fight had erupted between the Pooka and the Winter Spirit.

And yet, no one saw the young girl searching for attention from her corner in the shadows

**I am so sorry for this crappy chapter. I will understand if you abandon this story…**

**Because I may be gone for a long time again, thanks to my oh-so-ancient-computer-that-always-crashes, here are some fun stories for ya'll to read:**

**1. The Boogeyman Tries to Understand Fanfiction-By Mystichawk.**

**2. Cursed Luck-By Spark of the forgotten.**

**3. Dear Fanfiction Writers-By DarkHorseBlueSky.**

**4. Jackson Overland Frost and The Curse Of The Frozen Snickers Bar-By DarkHorseBlueSky.**

**5. Truth Or Dare!- Cyberina aka me.**

**Bye byes loves, gotta study for upcoming exams!**

**-You-Know-who. :P**


	7. -AUTHORS NOTE-

**Hey everyone! **

**I missed you all so much! Yes you might be wondering, "Why the heck is she not uploading new chapters?!" Well there are more than one reason you know. Everyone's life has to take idiotic and completely unsuspecting turns at times.**

**So... What has really happened is this:  
1. I was out of town. And the stupid hotel did not have wi-fi..**

**2. I have Exams... -.- ... I really hate this reason, but it is truly true!**

**Yeah these two reasons might seem silly and petty but believe me, if you were the one getting absolutely SWAMPED with homeworks, tests and exams.. And over that all, NO WIFI.**

**Also I have a huge obsession with Frozen! * - Snowflake!**

**I know random talking...**

**I will delete this note once everyone is informed!**

**But once my exams are over, I will be up and typing again! Dont worry I am not planning on discontinuing any of these stories! :)**

**My exams are ending on... 7th of March... SORRY!**

**Okay everyone, I am really sorry for these turn of events, but I really hope you understand and forgive me. **

**Yeesh I hate exams..Wish me luck!**

**Love you all too much to leave you hanging,**

**Cyberina**


End file.
